


Love of mine

by prouveyrac



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and yeah george blagden will be the death of me, there was a mention of jehan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras doesn't use Youtube much. And when he does, he stumbles across a certain video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of mine

Enjolras didn't use Youtube much. He just didn't have much time for it... or interest in it really. He had classes to attend and work to do and a social activist group to lead and people to see, he didn't have time to watch people talk or sing to a camera. It was as simple as that. He didn't pay much attention when one of his friends was talking about a vlogger or singer they found. It just didn't interest him.

So when Jehan pulls him aside after an early meeting, the last thing Enjolras expects is to be handed a slip of paper with the words youtube.com written before an assumed username.

"Who's this?" Enjolras asked, looking down at the paper.

"Just go to their channel," Jehan said, looking up at the other, "Watch their latest video."

After giving Jehan a look, trying to find any giveaways saying that what he was told to watch could end up being porn, Enjolras sighed and nodded. "Okay, yeah, I'll look at the video when I have time."

When Enjolras got to his apartment, he tossed the paper on the counter and headed into his bed room to do his work.

Enjolras had been doing five hours of work by the time all the words on the pages started to blend together. Okay, he took a break to actually eat something (and get distracted by other things). And then he called up Combeferre and ended up getting into a long conversation that might have turned into a debate at one point or another. But either way, from looking at the bright computer screen to notebooks in his room, the words started to blend together.

And after closing his book and resting his head on his arms for ten minutes, Enjolras remembered the Youtube channel Jehan told him to look at. And even though he feared what it could be (because hell knows what Jehan could be giving him), he will admit; he was a bit curious.

And when the channel finally loaded, Enjolras did not expect to see R on the other side of the screen. He narrowed his eyes at the screen. There had to be a reason Jehan wanted him to see this. It's not like Enjolras would just sit down and watch whatever R does... hell, he didn't even know he had an account!

"Well, he said to watch his latest video," Enjolras mumbled to himself, going to click play.

After buffering for a moment, the video started. Grantaire smiled faintly at the camera, nodding.

"So, dearest Apollo still hasn't really come around yet..." Grantaire said, looking down and tapping his fingers on something. "It's okay, I guess. I mean, I never really expected him to... but as I said, it's okay because... it's not like I'm going to be leaving his side, even though what he stands for and what he has planned isn't really going to do much."

Enjolras frowned, leaning forward a bit. R addressed an Apollo... he was talking about Enjolras (since he was probably the only person Grantaire ever addressed as some god). And he also went against the cause. Of course, he was sent to see a video of R who was probably going to complain about the cause.

Though, that thought soon vanished when R pulled a guitar into his lap. Glancing down at the guitar, he started to strum on the strings. Enjolras raised an eyebrow, waiting for the man on the screen to actually start singing. There had to be some reason that he was told to watch this...

Oh, it was this song. Enjolras remembered Jehan showing it to him a little while back, claiming that he loved it. So Jehan just wanted him to see a song that R covered because he loved the song.

And since he's already on the page... and R has a nice voice, he'll just keep the video up.

"I'll follow you into the dark."

Oh.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Enjolras rested his chin in his hands, listening to the man sing. It was really starting to click in his mind that Grantaire was actually singing this song to him (well that and the fact that he was mentioned in the beginning of the video).

Sighing, Enjolras listened as the second verse started.

"In revolutionary school as vicious as musain rules, I got my feelings bruised by the leader in red, and I propped the bar, as he told me “R, you’re good for nothing, fool,” and I heard every word that he said."

 

Oh.

He... he changed the verse to fit for Enjolras.

Enjolras spent the rest of the video shifting in his seat and tugging at his red sweatshirt.

When the video finally ended and the replay button showed along with other suggested videos, Enjolras just stared at the screen for a bit. Grantaire had actually changed this song to suit him. Enjolras is the "leader in red".

At first, Enjolras had no recollection of calling Grantaire a fool and then saying that he's good for nothing. But after thinking for a moment, he realized that he actually did, last week. Grantaire had shown up to the meeting late (as usual), drunker than usual. He then proceeded to sit in the back and shout out negative comments about the cause with a wine glass in his hand. And maybe Enjolras was a little short that day, and that was why he said that Grantaire was a fool and good for nothing. Did he mean it? He wanted to say he didn't, but he knew that in someway, he meant it somehow.

But even with all of that, Grantaire still showed up to the next meeting. And maybe this song explained it all.

~~

Enjolras couldn't get to the Musain fast enough. He knew Grantaire would be there, probably having a bottle nearby.

Enjolras was proven right when he stepped into the cafe to find Grantaire at his usual seat in the back, a bottle on the table. The latter looked up as Enjolras entered and smirked. "Ah, come to visit me, Apollo?"

"I need to talk to you," Enjolras replied, for once not telling Grantaire with an annoyed tone in his voice to stop calling him Apollo.

"About what?" The other asked, taking a swig from the bottle.

"I think you know what."

Grantaire still looked at him with an oblivious look on his face. Enjolras waited a couple moments, hoping Grantaire would understand what he was talking about without having to actually mention it. Though, upon realizing that he wasn't, Enjolras sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll follow you into the dark," Enjolras finally blurted out. "The song Jehan likes."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, looking up at the other from his seat near the table. "Enjolras, if you wanted to discuss songs with Jehan you should've done it when Jehan was actually here."

Enjolras sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked down upon the other. "No, that's the song you sang-" Grantaire shifted, suddenly seeming more interested "The song you put on Youtube."

Grantaire smirked slightly, leaning forward. He rested his elbows on the table. "Ah, so you're finally taking a liking to using the internet for things other than studying."

"You're missing the point as to why I'm addressing this to you."

"And why is that?"

"You sang it about me."

"That I did," Grantaire confirmed, smiling faintly. "What gave it away? 'Revolutionary school', 'Musain rules' or 'leader in red'? I assume it would be the last one, considering you never take off the red sweatshirt of yours." During the process of saying that, Grantaire had moved himself from the chair he was in and was now standing in front of Enjolras. He wrapped one of the strings from Enjolras' sweatshirt around his finger, pulling lightly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you sing it?" Enjolras asked, looking down at the other. "All you do when you come here is sit in the back and make comments. You say how this will all fail and we're not going to make much change. And then you post that video saying that you're going to follow us all into the dark? You don't even believe in this cause! Hell, you don't believe in anything."

Grantaire sighed, looking up at him. "But alas, I believe in you, so you are the one I'm going to be following into the dark."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows. Grantaire, the cynical one of them all, believed in him. "Why me?" He asked quietly, shifting on his feet.

"Well Enjolras," Grantaire said, smiling a bit, "We're drawn to what we lack. And when what we lack brings us our only happiness, we're going to follow it wherever it goes."

"So if I were to die..." Enjolras trailed off, brushing a strand of hair behind his head.

"I'd be following you," Grantaire finished. "Without a doubt. I'd even die by your side if you would permit it."

Enjolras studied Grantaire for a moment. Here was this man who didn't have faith in the cause, didn't have faith in any of this, claiming that he believes in Enjolras, that he'd follow him anywhere he goes, no matter where.

A small smile formed on his face. "Well, I don't think I'll be dying anytime soon," Enjolras said, his voice quiet.

"I hope you won't be," Grantaire said.

Enjolras nodded, biting his lip. After a moment of silence, he said quietly "I'm sorry..."

Grantaire quirked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For calling you a 'good for nothing fool'."

Grantaire shrugged. "Why apologize for something you meant?"

Enjolras sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't really mean it..."

"Even if you don't mean it now, you meant it then. And I don't blame you for it, it's not like I'm denying it. I know it's true. I mean, take me away from you all and look at who I actually am. I'm just a cynical drunk who tries to make a living off of art. Nothing special here. Nothing good here-"

"Stop," Enjolras cut him off, "Stop saying that about yourself."

"You said it yourself-"

"Don't care about what I said!" Enjolras exclaimed, throwing his hands up slightly. "It's not true! Just because I said it doesn't mean it's true! You don't have to listen to and believe every word I say!-" (Enjolras ignored Grantaire cutting in "oh the irony") "This will most likely be the only time I admit this, but I don't always say things that are rational. I don't always say the right things because I'm not thinking. And sometimes I say things that I shouldn't that end up offending people. And really... that's the last thing I want to do- to anyone."

Grantaire smiled slightly. "Another reason as to why I love you; you're actually capable of admitting that some things you say aren't right."

Enjolras' immediate reply to that was "You don't love me."

"Oh but I do," Grantaire said quietly. His lips then quickly pressed against Enjolras' cheek.

The spark that he felt stayed with him the entire day.


End file.
